Fighters
by nyx372040
Summary: The chliden of Michael and Maria and Isabel and Jesse have to deal with each otherI suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Settle down class!" The teacher tired but as usual to no avail "right! Since you can't pay attention when where studying the unconventional family in _little Woman. _So you will give me an outline of your family due tomorrow" the class groaned and complained so the teacher turned around and grinned evilly to the class. "and a five hundred word essay one member of your choosing due next week" again more groaning "shall I make six hundred" suddenly you could hear a pin drop in the classroom.

The bell finally went as the class filled out the classroom the teacher stood and motioned for a young man to stay behind as the class trickled out the teacher studied the boy with his longish chocolate brown hair that always hung in his cold brown eyes. They boy flopped down into a chair at the front of the room his strong arms fell into his lap until he raised a hand to fiddle with a black guitar pic on a sliver chain around his neck. "Mr Guerin I know what your abilities are in this class" Mr Smith began "I think I'm aware of my abilities to sir" Alex Guerin mumbled tapping his sliver rings on the desk in boredom.

"Mr Guerin, Alexander you really need to apply yourself more you used to be the highset in my class but now you are the lowest and what is with all the fighting?" Mr Smith asked hoping to get a answer that is more than one syllable form the boy. "First its Alex, second it's my personal life and is it has nothing to do with the class" Alex said icily Alex stood up and grabbed his bag. Mr Smith nodded his head towards the door Alex strolled out the door.

The rest of Alex's day was uneventful when the final bell rang Alex left the school and went up to his bike. Affectionately he patted the dusty red tank as he hopped on and rode home. Stopping as he rode up the drive way as he studied the average brick house that he lived in with his parents and his little sister Phoebe.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_April 19th _

_It happened again today only this time they threw chips instead of paper. Bloody Jesse why did I used to think he was cut when we where in primary school? Now he's a selfish, stupid, bloody Jackass. Mum tells me it'll be ok but after the last time she saw the deputy it made it worse although seeing my petite mother yell at piggy Prescott. Dad just gets all angry e clenches his fists till his knuckles go white and his eyes go so dark they look black. It scars me when he gets like that because he always blows things up when he gets that angry, I like it better when he takes Alex out and they ride around together. I agree with Alex he tells me to stick with him and he'll teach me what I need to know. Mum tells him that he sounds like dad and he will NOT. Alex is in his second last year of High School and I have two years to go, I couldn't stand Kennedy High without him! _

Phoebe Guerin closed the purple Swede diary that her father Michael gave her for her birthday. As she heard the familiar rumble of a dirt bike, Pressing pause on her stereo Phoebe ran down the stairs and into the arms of her older stronger protector of a brother Alex.

"Babe why weren't you waiting at thew gate or did I miss you again?" Alex said with his father grin spreading over his face. "I got sent home early" she mumbled Alex stepped back and gripped his little sister by her small shoulders "don't you listen to 'em Pheb got it" he said looking into her blue eyes.

"Hi sweetie" Maria Guerin called as she kissed both of her children with all the love in the world in her voice "Phoebe hun, get your father form the garage please." Phoebe scurried off "dad" she called "hmmm" came the grumble in reply Phoebe brushed her dark her that she had inherited form some 'Amy' that she had never met behind her ears.

Looking at her brothers bike Phoebe couldn't help but giggle because her father's legs were sticking out of the end of the bike. "I'm know I'm tall alright" mumbled Michael Guerin as he suddenly scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Michael! Put her down now! You're filthy!" Maria screeched as she had come to see what was taking so long. Grinning sheepishly Michael set Phoebe down and shared an identical grin with his eighteen year old son Alex. "Michael you got your filth on her!" Maria hissed swatting Michael over his shoulder as his head was to far up.

Alex walked over to Phoebe and wiped his hand over the grease mark on her shirt and it faded away. Proudly he bowed to his family "Alex you learnt how to do it" Maria cheered but then her face darkened "use them only in extreme cases and reasonably" she said and all Michael could do is laugh until his lovely wife looked at him.

They all piled into Maria's dark blue car and drove to a family restaurant in town once they all were seated and had started eating Maria whispered into her husbands ear and Michael cleared his throat and spoke to his children "I've told you both about Max and Isabel well Isabel and Jesse are moving into town and your mother and I thought it would be a good Idea if she came early so that you could meet her."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

The date was set for next Tuesday and the next day as Phoebe walked to class she wondered what her father's friend would be like. She sat down in her history class and desperately tried to ignore the comments her classmates threw at her. She studied herself in the classroom mirror she had long dark hair and warm brown eyes and her mother said her smile was like an angels but she was thin and had breast that were basically none existent. She was shy and bitt her thumb nails a lot, the teachers loved as she was quiet and did ok in school.

Her brother Alex on the other hand was tall and strong he looked like their father Michael, he even had that grin that would make Phoebe smile every time and her dad would always boast that it could make her mothers knees weak.

At the end of class Phoebe tired to get out of the class but she was too slow. "Hey ugly" Duncan the head footballer sneered she turned to face him and he shoved her into a wall "hows your girl goin' lezbo" he sneered his clique laughing as the circled her. "I don't have one" she mumbled in useless defence, "hear that guys she can't even get a girl the freak" Janine Duncan's girlfriend crowd to the menacing crowd. Then they paper was thrown, Phoebe ducked and tired to weave out of the crowd but Duncan's mates grabbed her "we too good for ya freaky freak" Duncan sneered as he stepped towards her. Phoebe's heart soared when she saw the brown guitar case land softly on the ground, a strong hand was placed on Duncan's shoulder "what cha' doing" Alex asked looking Down at Duncan. "Oh so your not a lez just wantin' to get it on with your brother aye" he laughed Phoebe ran behind her brother and looked away because she had seen the storm cloud over her brothers eyes.

That was all it took for Alex to swing Duncan around and smack him in the face. Then it was like a volcano erupted fists were thrown, bodies were bruised and blood was spilt. Once the fight was broken up Alex and Duncan were stuck in the principal's office for half an hour then Alex was suspended for a week. Once Maria had found out that only her son was suspended she a words with the principal and Duncan was suspended for three days.

Knowing his wife's wraith Michael pulled his daughter into his arms and cradled her as he told her that it would be ok eventually, "why doses he always get into fights daddy" Phoebe sobbed into her father's chest. "Because he's like me and he loves you as much as I do honey" Michael whispered they resolved to take both of their children home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Isabel welcomed the hug that Maria gave her as she stepped up the drive way of the Guerin's home after greeting were over she told Michael that they still hadn't been able to get hold of Max. Isabel brushed off her brown jaket as she stepped into the comfortable living room; she guessed immediately that the boy sitting on the floor with a grumpy expression on his face and a guitar in his hands was Michael's son. "This is Alex" Maria said sharing the quick sad look between her and Isabel because Alex's namesake Alex Whitmen had been Maria's best friend and Isabel's boyfriend when he was killed by their onetime friend Tess.

Maria shoved her son and Alex put the guitar down and stood to give Isabel a firm handshake then a small girl walked down the stairs and stared at the ground. "This is Phoebe" Alex introduced pulling his little sister in front of him. Isabel smiled at the shy girl and was warmed by the small pretty smile that she was given; they all sat down and talked. Isabel and to smile when she found out that Alex was a guitarist just like Alex and her smile grew when she found out that he was just like his father.

Finally when they all went to bed Isabel walked past the bathroom and peeked in "that didn't happen right?" Isabel asked herself because she was sure she had seen Phoebe take a bottle of pills into her bedroom. Isabel shook it off and went into the spare room.

Two weeks later Isabel, Jesse and their daughter Cori moved into a small but comfy house two streets away form the Guerin's. Cori ran two the attic and claimed that as her bedroom because it was only a two bedroom house after all the boxes were put in the right rooms Cori grabbed her black messenger bag and ran to the mall.

"She's just like you" Jesse's Ramirez commented to his wife "oh please she just goes for the music store" Isabel replied as she whipped out her cell phone to call Maria and let them know that they had arrived.

At the mall Cori had already purchased the latest album form Gwen stefani and P!nk as she turned to leave she ran into a cute boy with a guitar notebook in his hands. They walked out of the store together they introduced themselves "your mums name is Isabel right?" Alex shrugged trying not to take in the shape of the girl in front of him "yeah oh! So that's the Guerin's Mum's being telling me about" Cori realized. Alex finally looked down and found him self staring at the small patch of skin between her jeans and her top that was until his view was interrupted by some bracelet clad arms then he realized that Cori had crossed her arms over her chest. Cori Ramirez rose her arms and shook her hips and it made Alex feel warm all over "you like what you see huh" she smiled at him. Alex forced himself to stare at her face well rather the glittery pouting lips "cool you jets Alex" he scolded himself ranching his head up so he cold take in her long slightly wavy black hair and baby blue eyes he had to blink when he realized that there was a small sliver stud in her right nostril.

"yeah mum flipped when I got it done but as long as I keep it subtle she doesn't mind it so much" Cori smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ears reveling yet anther two sets of piercing. "like to stare don't cha" she stated Alex shook his head and Cori smiled at his shaggy brown hair Alex, to remedy his staring gave Cori a lift home and was shocked when he handed her the helmet she simply grabbed a black hair band out of her bag and threw her hair in a low ponytail put the helmet on and climbed on.

When they pulled up outside of the Ramirez's house Alex was yet again distracted by the ways she wiggled her hips and behind as she danced her way up the drive once she had gotten off his bike. "Hello spacey" Cori yelled "spacey hmm space, space boy yeah that's what I'll call you space boy!" Cori cheered and Alex just shuffled his feet but both of the teens spun around when they heard laughter "I'm sorry Alex but that's what your mother used to call your father" Isabel laughed wiping her eyes.

That night all Alex could think about was Cori feeling frustrated he rolled out of bed and grabbed his notebook and started to write. The song was about a girl he couldn't ignore well write what you know as some famous writer once said.

Then he heard a crash form his sister's room Alex bolted into the room to find Phoebe cradling a bloody arm and there was a broken glass on the floor. "I'm sorry I just dropped the glass" Phoebe sobbed then Michael stood in the door way holding a bottle of sleeping pills that he took if he ever got nightmares form times past.

"I can't sleep I hear them over and over all the kids and all the taunts over and over" Phoebe burst into tears the men took her downstairs and bandaged her arm and Maria made her a cup of tea "sweetie" Maria tired but Phoebe pushed her off "I'm sorry can I go back too bed? I'm just couldn't sleep" Phoebe pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5 warning character DEATH!

**Chapter 5**

For awhile things were normal, bulling for Phoebe and fighting for Alex. The only good thing was Cori she had helped Phoebe out on a number of occasions and she and Alex were growing closer.

"Alex, you ok" Cori asked trying to get a look at the suspected bruise on Alex's face. The reply was minimal as usual but Cori pushed on moving Alex's hair to get a better look. The bruise was already purple right across Alex's cheek.

Cori was about to give Alex apiece of her mind but Maria Guerin got there first. "What did they do to Phoebe?" Maria demanded, "pushed her down the stairs" growled. Maria was horrified.

Phoebe was covered in bruises and her arm was broken. The pain was excruciating Phoebe didn't know if she could stand it any longer then she remembered the pills that she had shoved down her bra, so that no one could find them. Phoebe laughed when she remembered the argument she used to have with herself. Deciding whether or not to take the pills, they were really strong.

Phoebe quickly sallowed the pills dry then relished in the fuzzy feeling they gave her. Phoebe slowly forgot the loud buzz of the fluro light and the itchy hospital gown she was wearing.

At home things were tense, all of the next week. Michael and Maria would fight constantly, Alex got into more fights at school, spending time with Cori and riding his bike were his only releases. They day that they brought Phoebe home was a mirthless occasion.

The rest of the Guerin's family tired to be more cheerful, Maria had even made her daughters favourite dessert strawberry cheesecake, The reason that Phoebe's arm was in the cast was pulling all the joy out of the night.

The Guerin's family spent the night together savouring the time together. The next morning Alex took his little sister for a bike ride which lifted her sprits. Until something hit her in the back of the head, she crashed into her brothers back.

Alex swung the bike around and pulled it into a stop, the bunch of boys offered him a beer when he strode over. Then Alex opened is mouth and it was like a bomb had gone off, insults fly then punches did Phoebe desperately screamed for her brother to stop.

"Take me home!" Phoebe screeched "Pheb, I'm fine" Alex tired to smile but his jaw hurt too much. On the way home and for the rest of the day Phoebe reviewed her life, nothing was going right she wasn't smart or pretty or good at anything. Alex was always getting into fights for her Phoebe couldn't understand why he always defended her. She disappointed her parents she knew she did; when they fought she knew it was because of her so after sitting through on of her parents rows at dinner Phoebe decided to her family a favour.

Phoebe snuck down the stairs and saw that her father was watching TV she snuck down into the bathroom and grabbed the new bottle of sleeping pills and shoved them into her pyjama top pocket. Racing back up the stairs Phoebe shoved the pills underneath mattress.

Phoebe lied on her mattress mulling things over it was a debate she'd had many times and it was becomingly more clear to her that it was the way, the fact that the pills were right underneath her was making it extremely harder to say no.

After Phoebe heard everyone else go to bed, Phoebe reached her ultimate decision grabbing the pills form under the mattress and dumped a handful into her palm. Phoebe stared at the little white circles for what seemed like hours then she heard a creak and fearing that someone might stop he she shoved them all into her mouth and swallowed them with a glass of water she always had near her bed. Phoebe curled up into the foetal position and let her eyes slowly close.

Alex bolted out of bed and ran into his parents room, shaking both of his parents awake Alex tired and failed to tell them about the bad feeling he had it was like he had been punched in the gut and stabbed in the heart. All Alex could mange to say was "Phoebe's room now!"

The family run into the youngest member's room, Maria screamed at the sight of her daughters pale body. Alex fell at his sisters' side and shook her until Michael pulled him off. Maria grabbed Alex and pulled him close because he was the closet thing to grab onto. Giving his wife a remorseful glance Michael knelt by his daughter and placed one arm under her shoulders cradling her. Michael leaned forward and placed his fingers gently at her neck to check for a pulse. Michael looked up at his family with a tear falling down his cheek. Placing his beloved Daughter down on her bed Michael felt something hit his knee, Michael grabbed the pills bottle stood to face his family and chokingly announced "she's gone"


End file.
